Travel Guide To Everett
The Union of Everett is a nation consisting of the eastern half of the North American continent plus Alaska and Hawaii. Everett consists of forty states and one special autonomous territory, all formerly of Canada, the United States, Mexico, Belize, Haiti and Puerto Rico. The Union of Everett formed in 2003 when the original fifteen states seceded from the United States. Over time, more states and soon provinces from other countries began to secede and join the new union. Everett has a population of 252 million people as of January 2012. The capital of Everett is Everett City, located one hundred miles northwest of New York City. Laws To Be Aware Of *The legal drinking age is 21 years old. **The legal age to consume wine is 16 years old. *The legal smoking age is 21 years old. *You are automatically entitled to free government funded emergency healthcare should you become sick or injured during your stay. *Vehicles drive on the right side of the road. *Please keep your passport or national identity with you at all times. *Droids and robotics are frequently used in law enforcement operations including airline security. Law Enforcement droids are most often found in active service in major cities. Full cooperation is important when confronted by automated enforcement. *Be aware that road speed signs depict speed limits in both Miles Per Hour and Kilometers Per Hour. *It is lawful for you to possess a self defense tool on your person during your stay or other tools such as pocket knives or other items. These items are not allowed aboard aircraft as carry on and must be checked baggage. Foreign tourists are authorized to possess knives, pepper spray/mace, expandable batons, stun/Taser weapons, brass knuckles and strike weapons. Specially licensed foreign tourists may be authorized at the TSA checkpoint when arriving in the country to possess a firearm concealed. *It is illegal to conceal your face with unnecessary garments such as Burkas, masks or other coverings in the majority of public places except in poor weather conditions. *Marijuana use and possession is lawful. How To Confront Enforcement Droids In many large cities throughout the Union of Everett, police and law enforcement are assisted by automated hovering droids, well known as the HADv3 LE series hover drone. These droids are specially programmed for law enforcement duties. If or when confronted by a law enforcement drone, it is important to cooperate in a clear and understanding manner. Most LE drones utilize automated speech to communicate with persons, using basic word commands and has a large vocabulary of key words the drone can understand and respond to. When confronted and if commanded to provide identification, please do so in a timely fashion and present the ID by holding it in front of the drone where it can visually scan your identification card. Some drones provide a slot for sliding a federal ID card through, similar to a credit card, in which the drone may access files and match your face to such files and ID. Drones may ask a variety of questions upon scanning and noting suspicious behavior. Simplified response terms are recommended when answering questions such as: *"How old are you"......... Simply respond with your age in numerical form. Providing a birth date will confuse the system and it will be forced to ask the question again. *"What are you doing".......Responding in simple terms such as "shopping", "tourism", "vacation", "going to work", "going to school" or other simple responses. *"Do you need assistance"........ Respond in two parts for such a question such as answering either "yes" or "no". Answering yes will activate a set of help options in which you may answer "directions", "police", "fire" or "medical". When asking for directions, clearly state either the address of your destination or the name of the location such as "34th Street & Fifth Avenue" or "World Trade Center". The droid may respond to directions help verbally or by using holographic display of a map. To gain the attention of a drone, walk up to its visual field of view and greet it with a "hello". Drones may also respond to Spanish "hola" and French "bonjour". When finished communicating with a drone, state "goodbye" to inform the drone you are done contacting it. Drones are designed to detect weapons and narcotics. If a drone spots a weapon on you, it may confront you and ask to see the item. Carefully display the weapon in the droid's visual field. If you are lawfully possessing a firearm, it may request to see your license to own such weapon to confirm you lawful ability to possess or carry the firearm. A legal and unexpired license or permit detected will result in the drone automatically saying "goodbye" and leaving. An unlawfully possessed firearm will result in the drone commanding you to remain present until human police arrive. Illegal narcotics can be detected through scent and chemical sensors. Drones are designed to detect heroin, crack, cocaine, meth, ecstasy, speed, LSD and acid. Transportation Attractions State & National Park Lands & Wildlife The Union of Everett contains 60 national parks and some 2,700 state parks open to visitors and tourists for the purposes of hiking, camping, swimming, fishing and in some areas, hunting. National Parks In Maine, covering most of Mount Desert Island and other coastal islands, Acadia National Park preserves the tallest mountain on the Atlantic coast, granite peaks, ocean shoreline, woodlands, and lakes. There are freshwater, estuary, forest, and intertidal habitats. Biscayne National Park at the north end of the Florida Keys has four interrelated marine ecosystems: mangrove forest, the Bay, the Keys, and coral reefs. Threatened animals include the West Indian Manatee, American crocodile, various sea turtles, and peregrine falcon. The Dry Tortugas of Dry Tortugas National Park on the west end of the Florida Keys are the site of Fort Jefferson, the largest masonry structure in the Western Hemisphere. With most of the park being water, it is the home of coral reefs and shipwrecks and is only accessible by plane or boat. The Everglades are the largest subtropical wilderness in the Union of Everett. This mangrove ecosystem and marine estuary is home to 36 protected species, including the Florida panther, American crocodile, and West Indian manatee. Some areas have been drained and developed; restoration projects aim to restore the ecology. On the Congaree River, Congaree National Park, South Carolina, is the largest portion of old-growth floodplain forest left in North America. Some of the trees are the tallest in the Eastern continent, and the Boardwalk Loop is an elevated walkway through the swamp. The Cuyahoga Valley National Park in Ohio has waterfalls, hills, trails, and displays about early rural living. The Ohio and Erie Canal Towpath Trail follows the Ohio and Erie Canal, where mules towed canal boats. The park has numerous historic homes, bridges, and structures. The park also offers a scenic train ride with various trips available. Centered around the Mount McKinley, the tallest mountain in North America, Denali National Park & Preserve, in Alaska, is serviced by a single road leading to Wonder Lake. McKinley and other peaks of the Alaska Range are covered with long glaciers and boreal forest. Wildlife includes grizzly bears, Dall sheep, caribou, and gray wolves. The northernmost park, Gates of the Arctic National Park & Preserve, protects part of the Brooks Range and has no park facilities. The land is home to Alaska natives, who have relied on the land and caribou for 11,000 years. Glacier Bay National Park & Preserve has numerous tidewater glaciers, mountains, and fjords. The temperate rainforest and the bay are home to grizzly bears, mountain goats, whales, seals, and eagles. When discovered in 1794 by George Vancouver, the entire bay was covered by ice, but the glaciers have receded over 65 miles. Katmai National Park & Preserve on the Alaska Peninsula protects the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes, an ash flow formed by the 1912 eruption of Novarupta, as well as Mount Katmai. Over 2,000 brown bears come here to catch spawning salmon. Near Seward on the Kenai Peninsula, Kenai Fjords National Park protects the Harding Icefield and at least 38 glaciers and fjords stemming from it. The only area accessible to the public by road is Exit Glacier, while the rest can only be viewed by boat tours. Kobuk Valley National Park has 61 miles of the Kobuk River and three regions of sand dunes. Created by glaciers, the Great Kobuk, the Little Kobuk, and the Hunt River Sand Dunes can reach 100 feet high and 100 °F, and they are the largest dunes in the arctic. Twice a year, half a million caribou migrate through the dunes and across river bluffs that contain ice age fossils. This is the least-visited National Park. The region around Lake Clark National Park & Preserve has four active volcanoes, including Mount Redoubt, rivers, glaciers, and waterfalls. There are temperate rainforests, a tundra plateau, and three mountain ranges. The mountainous land of Wrangell-St. Elias National Park & Preserve has the convergence of the Alaska, Chugach, and Wrangell-Saint Elias Ranges, which have many of the continent's tallest mountains over 16,000 feet, including Mount Saint Elias. More than 25% of this park of volcanic peaks is covered with glaciers, including the tidewater Hubbard Glacier, piedmont Malaspina Glacier, and valley Nabesna Glacier. The Great Smoky Mountains National Park in Tennessee & North Carolina, part of the Appalachian Mountains, have a wide range of elevations, making them home to over 400 vertebrate species, 100 tree species, and 5000 plant species. Hiking is the park's main attraction, with over 800 miles of trails, including 70 miles of the Appalachian Trail. Other activities are fishing, horseback riding, and visiting some of nearly 80 historic structures. With 392 miles of passageways mapped, Mammoth Cave National Park is by far the world's longest cave system. Cave animals include eight bat species, Kentucky cave shrimp, Northern cavefish, and cave salamanders. Above ground, the park contains Green River (Kentucky), 70 miles of hiking trails, sinkholes, and springs. Shenandoah National Park's Blue Ridge Mountains in Virginia are covered by hardwood forests that are home to tens of thousands of animals. The Skyline Drive and Appalachian Trail run the entire length of this narrow park that has more than 500 miles of hiking trails along scenic overlooks and waterfalls of the Shenandoah River. The Haleakalā National Park volcano on Maui has a very large crater with many cinder cones, Hosmer's Grove of alien trees, and the native Hawaiian Goose. The Kipahulu section has numerous pools with freshwater fish. This National Park has the greatest number of endangered species. Hawaii Volcanoes National Park on the Big Island protects the Kīlauea and Mauna Loa volcanoes, two of the world's most active. Diverse ecosystems of the park range from those at sea level to 13,000 feet. The largest island in Lake Superior, Isle Royale National Park is a site of isolation and wilderness. It has many shipwrecks, waterways, and hiking trails. The park also includes over 400 smaller islands in the waters up to 4.5 miles from the island. There are only 20 mammal species and it is known for its wolf and moose relationship. Voyageurs National Park on four main lakes, a site for canoeing, kayaking, and fishing, has a history of Ojibwe Native Americans, French fur traders called voyageurs, and a gold rush. Formed by glaciers, this region has tall bluffs, rock gardens, islands and bays, and historic buildings. The island of Saint John in the Virgin Islands National Park in the state of Puerto Rico has rich human and natural history. There are Taino archaeological sites and ruins of sugar plantations from Columbus' time. Past the pristine beaches are mangroves, seagrass beds, coral reefs and algal plains. Bruce Peninsula National Park, in Ontario, is located on a part of the Niagara Escarpment. The park comprises 156 square kilometers and is one of the largest protected areas in southern Ontario, forming the core of UNESCO's Niagara Escarpment World Biosphere Reserve. The park offers opportunities for many outdoor activities, including hiking, camping, and bird watching. Georgian Bay Islands National Park consists of 63 small islands or parts of islands in Georgian Bay, near Port Severn, Ontario. The total park area is approximately 5.2 square miles. The islands blend the exposed rocks and pines of the Canadian Shield with the hardwood forests found further south. The park can only be reached by boat; there are limited camping facilities on the largest island, Beausoleil Island. The park provides habitat for 33 species of reptiles and amphibians, including the threatened eastern Massasauga Rattlesnake. Some of the more isolated islands provide nesting areas for colonies of gulls and terns. Point Pelee National Park extends from the mainland of Essex County in southwestern Ontario. It consists of a peninsula of land, mainly of marsh and woodland habitats, that tapers to a sharp point as it extends into Lake Erie. Pukaskwa National Park is located south of the town of Marathon, Ontario in the Thunder Bay District. Pukaskwa is known for its vistas of Lake Superior and boreal forests. The park covers an area of 725 square miles. St. Lawrence Islands National Park is located in the Thousand Islands Region of the Saint Lawrence River. The islands are actually the worn-down tops of ancient mountains. This region, the Frontenac Axis, connects the Canadian Shield from Algonquin Park in Ontario to the Adirondack Mountains in New York. The park consists of 21 islands plus many smaller islets, 2 mainland properties and a visitor center at Mallorytown, Ontario on the mainland. Cape Breton Highlands National Park in Nova Scotia is located on northern Cape Breton Island. One-third of the Cabot Trail passes through the park featuring spectacular ocean and mountain views and covers an area of 948 square kilometers. Kejimkujik National Park, located in the state of Nova Scotia, consists of two geographically separate properties: the main park is located in the upland interior of the Nova Scotia peninsula bordering Queens and Annapolis counties; and the much smaller Kejimkujik Seaside unit, located on the Atlantic coast of Queens County. The park covers an area of 156 square miles. Sable Island National Park Reserve is located on Sable Island, 190 miles southeast of Halifax. Forillon National Park is located at the outer tip of the Gaspé Peninsula of Quebec and covers 94 square miles. The park includes forests, sea coast, salt marshes, sand dunes, cliffs, and the Eastern End of the Appalachians. The park includes nesting colonies of sea birds and whales, seals, black bears, moose, and other woodland animals. La Mauricie National Park is located in the Laurentian mountains in the Mauricie region of Québec. It covers 207 square miles in the southern Canadian Shield region bordering the Saint Lawrence lowlands. The park contains 150 lakes and many ponds. Mingan Archipelago National Park Reserve is located in the eastern area of Quebec on the north shore of Gulf of St. Lawrence. It features the Mingan Archipelago, a chain of around 40 islands. Fundy National Park is located on the Bay of Fundy, near the village of Alma, New Brunswick. The Park showcases a rugged coastline which rises up to the Acadian Highlands, the highest tides in the world, and more than 25 waterfalls. The Park covers an area of 80 square miles along Chignecto Bay, the northeastern branch of the Bay of Fundy. When one looks across the Bay, they can see the northern Nova Scotia state coast. There are 25 hiking trails throughout the park. Park amenities include a golf course, a heated saltwater swimming pool, three campgrounds, and a network of over 100 km of hiking and biking trails. Visitors use the park to go cross-country skiing, snowshoeing, tobagganing, and winter walking. Kouchibouguac National Park is located on the east coast of New Brunswick, in Kouchibouguak. The park includes barrier islands, sand dunes, lagoons, salt marshes and forests. It provides habitat for seabirds, including the endangered Piping Plover, and the second largest tern colony in North America. Colonies of harbour seals and grey seals also inhabit the park's 16 miles of sand dunes. Gros Morne National Park is a world heritage site located on the west coast of the state of Newfoundland. Gros Morne is a member of the Long Range Mountains, an outlying range of the Appalachian Mountains, stretching the length of the island's west coast. It is the eroded remnants of a mountain range formed 1.2 billion years ago. Prince Edward Island National Park, situated along the island's north shore, fronting the Gulf of St. Lawrence, measures approximately 37 miles in length. Terra Nova National Park is located on the east coast of Newfoundland, along several inlets of Bonavista Bay. Terra Nova's landscape is typical of the northeast coast of Newfoundland, with remnants of the Appalachian Mountains contributing to widely varied and rugged topography throughout the region. The park's seacoast consists of several rocky "fingers" jutting into Bonavista Bay along an area stretching from just north of Port Blandford to the vicinity of Glovertown. The coastline varies from cliffs and exposed headlands to sheltered inlets and coves, contributing to Newfoundland's prime recreational boating area. Torngat Mountains National Park is located on the Labrador Peninsula at the northern tip of the state of Labrador. The National Park covers 3,700 square miles, extending from Cape Chidley south to Saglek Fjord. The park protects wildlife (caribou, polar bears, peregrine falcon, and golden eagle among others), while offering wilderness-oriented recreational activities (hiking, scrambling, kayaking). Scorpion Reef National Park, "Arrecife Alacranes", is a reef, located in the Campeche Bank in the state of Yucatan. It is the largest reef in the Southern Gulf of Mexico. The reef contains five vegetated islands; Isla Pérez, Isla Desertora, Isla Pájaros, Isla Chica and Isla Desterrada. Isla Pérez is the only inhabited island, and also is the site of a lighthouse. Arrecifes de Cozumel National Park is off the coast of the island of Cozumel in the state Yucatan. The Cozumel reef system is part of the Mesoamerican Barrier Reef System, the second largest coral reef system in the world. Sumidero Canyon National Park is a narrow and deep canyon surrounded located just north of the city of Tuxtla Gutiérrez in Yucatan. The canyon’s creation began around the same time as the Grand Canyon in the U.S. state of Arizona, by a crack in the area’s crust and erosion by the Grijalva River, which still runs through it. The canyon has vertical walls which reach as high as 3,000 feet, with the river turning up to ninety degrees during the thirteen kilometers that the narrow passage runs. Most of the vegetation of this park is low to medium height deciduous rainforest, with small areas of pine/oak trees and grassland. Isla Contoy National Park is a small island, approximately 30 kilometers north of Isla Mujeres. Supervised eco-tourism and regulated commercial fishing is allowed on and near the island. Four species of turtle find a safe haven for nesting on the beaches of the island, namely the loggerhead turtle, Green turtle, Hawksbill turtle, and the leatherback turtle. The reserve is also a sanctuary to approximately 152 tropical marine birds, like the frigate bird, brown pelican, and the double-crested cormorant. Lagunas de Montebello National Park close to the border with Guatemala, comprising 59 multi-colored lakes in a pine forest and two Mayan ruins. Palenque National Park was a Maya city state in southern Mexico that flourished in the 7th century. The Palenque ruins date back to 226 BC to its fall around 1123 AD. It is located near the Usumacinta River in the state of Yucatan located about 81 miles south of Ciudad del Carmen. Palenque is a medium-sized site, much smaller than such huge sites as Tikal or Copán, but it contains some of the finest architecture, sculpture, roof comb and bas-relief carvings that the Mayas produced. Tulum National Park is the site of a Pre-Columbian Maya walled city serving as a major port for Cobá. The ruins are situated on 12-meter (39 ft) tall cliffs, along the east coast of the Yucatán Peninsula on the Caribbean Sea. Tulum was one of the last cities inhabited and built by the Mayans; it was at its height between the 13th and 15th centuries and managed to survive about 70 years after the Spanish began occupying Mexico. Cofre de Perote National Park, located in the state of Maya Coast, contains an extinct volcano, at the point where the Trans-Mexican volcanic belt, home to all of Everett's southern-most highest peaks, joins the Sierra Madre Oriental. State Parks State parks across the nation allow for outdoors recreation including skiing, hiking, bicycling, camping, hunting, fishing, mountain climbing, cave exploring, kayaking, river rafting, among many other popular sports. The Union of Everett contains 40 states, which reserve a total of 2,700 state park lands for recreational uses. Of the 2,700 parks, the largest is the Adirondack Park, in New York state, at 6.1 million acres in size, the largest park in the entire former United States of America. Ongoing efforts have been made to reintroduce native fauna that had been lost in the park during earlier exploitation. Animals in various stages of reintroduction include the American beaver, the fisher, the American marten, the moose, the Canadian lynx, and the osprey. There are more than 3,000 lakes and 30,000 miles of streams and rivers. Many areas within the park are devoid of settlements and distant from usable roads. The park includes over 2,000 miles of hiking trails; these trails comprise the largest trail system in the nation. There are 53 species of mammals that live in the park. Catskill Park is New York's second largest state park, only a 20 minute drive north of the national capital, Everett City. There are bobcats, minks and fishers in the preserve, and coyotes are often heard. There are some 400 black bears living in the region. The state operates numerous campgrounds and there are over 300 miles of multi-use trails. Hunting is permitted, in season, in much of the park. It has approximately 50,000 permanent residents, bolstered somewhat by second-home ownership on weekends and in the summer, and attracts about half a million visitors every year. Big Pocono State Park, located in eastern Pennsylvania, is a 1,305.6-acre Pennsylvania state park in Jackson and Pocono townships in Monroe County, Pennsylvania. From the summit of the mountain, one has a view of vast portions of eastern Pennsylvania as well as parts of New Jersey and New York. A paved drive, 1.4 miles in length, around the summit provides visitors with a view in all directions. Visitors can see Everett City from this location in the far northeast distance. The Poconos are a major attraction for skiing and other winter recreation in the region. Thrill Entertainment & Amusement Amusement Parks The Union of Everett is well known for its first class status in theme and amusement park centers. A large portion of vacationing by Everetti citizens and foreign tourists alike is visitation to some of the largest theme parks in the world, which contain some of the tallest and fastest roller coasters and other extreme thrill rides on Earth. Of the most notable, Walt Disney World Resorts, in Kissimmee, Florida, is the most visited entertainment complex in the world, with nearly 44 million attendees annually between all four of its major parks in Florida. The property covers 30,080 acres (47 sq mi), in which it houses twenty-four themed resorts, four theme parks, two water parks, and several additional recreational and entertainment venues. Although the largest and most visited theme park in the country and the world, the Union of Everett is home to dozens of major, world-class theme and amusement centers including the following: *Busch Gardens Tampa Bay, Tampa, Florida *Busch Gardens Williamsburg, Williamsburg, Virginia *Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom, Allentown, Pennsylvania *Cedar Point Park, Sandusky, Ohio *Six Flags Resorts **La Ronde, Montreal, Quebec **Great Escape, Queensbury, New York **Six Flags America, Upper Marlboro, Maryland **Six Flags Great Adventure, Jackson, New Jersey **Six Flags Great America, Gurnee, Illinois **Six Flags New England, Agawam, Massachusetts **Six Flags Over Georgia, Austell, Georgia **Six Flags Hurricane Harbor: located as part of Six Flags America, Six Flags Great America, Six Flags New England and Six Flags Great Adventure. *Liberty Gardens, Everett City, New York *Hersheypark, Derry, Pennsylvania. *Magic Mountain Water Park, Moncton, New Brunswick *Canada's Wonderland, Vaughan, Ontario *Legoland Florida, Winter Haven, Florida *SeaWorld Orlando, Orlando, Florida **Aquatica Orlando, Orlando, Florida **Adventure Island, Tampa, Florida **Water Country USA, York County, Virginia *Nickelodeon Universe, Bloomington, Minnesota *Dollywood, Pigeon Forge, Tennessee *Kings Dominion, Doswell, Virginia For thrill seekers, the Union of Everett possesses several of the world's tallest and fastest roller-coasters, including Maximum Overdrive at 600 feet in surface height, but a total drop length in excess of 800 feet, over 215 feet under the ground, into tunnel at nearly 155 miles per hour. Among the world's tallest and fastest, includes, Kingda Ka at Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, New Jersey, at 456 feet in height and speeds up to 128 miles per hour, Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point Park, in Sandusky, Ohio, at 420 feet in height and 120 miles per hour, Millennium Force at Cedar Point Park, in Sandusky, Ohio, at 310 feet and 93 miles per hour, Leviathan at Canada's Wonderland, in Vaughan, Ontario, at 306 feet and 92 miles per hour and Intimidator 305 at Kings Dominion, in Doswell, Virginia, at 305 feet and 90 miles per hour. Although, not on the list of the tallest, two other roller coasters have been listed as the fastest, Raptor at Liberty Gardens, in Everett City, New York, at 250 feet and 175 miles per hour and Vigilance, at Liberty Gardens, in Everett City, New York, at 225 feet and 137 miles per hour. Thrill Sports *'Skydiving' *'Offroading'' *'Mountain Climbing' *'Winter Activities': skiing, snowboarding *'Aquatic Activities': boating, jet skiing, white water rafting, surfing Sports National Special Events The large diversity in Everetti culture allows for frequent large events including holiday celebrations and festivals. Of these, several world renowned events include New Years Eve and New Years Day celebrations across the country, with gatherings reaching capacities in the millions in places such as Times Square ball drop, which attracts hundreds of thousands to crowd into the commonly busy intersection of major Manhattan routes in New York City. Similar New Year's Even and Day celebrations take place on equal or smaller scales in Everett City's Financial District, Chicago's Chicago Spire Park, New Orleans' French Quarter, Orlando, Florida and several major theme parks in the area and across Hawaii's island chain. In cities across the country which have large Chinese communities, Spring Festival, commonly known as Chinese New Year, can be a major attraction for tourists and locals alike. Chinese New Year varies in date, sometimes taking place at some point in the end of January or beginning of February. Chinese New Year events include parades and most commonly, large celebrations take place in New York City's Chinatown, as well as Chinatowns in Chicago, Honolulu and Philadelphia. In March, St. Patrick's Day is widely celebrated by Irish Everettis and party-goers alike. St. Patty's Day parades take place in many major cities with hundreds of thousands in attendance. Major parades with high attendance take place in Chicago, Cleveland, New York City, Holyoke and New Orleans. Major skyscrapers are notable for changing their lights green, including the Empire State Building in New York City, the New World Trade Center in New York City, the Financial District Trio in Everett City, the Chicago Spire in Chicago and as well, the East Central Park Presidential Manor in Everett City displays green Christmas-style LEDs at night. Mardi Gras is a major celebration and attraction in February, heavily in New Orleans' French Quarter, attracting some 500,000 tourists and locals to line the parade routes. Although New Orleans is the most notable for the celebrations, such events take place all across Louisiana and in several other cities including Mobile, Alabama; Pensacola, Orlando and Hollywood in Florida and coastal Mississippi. Cinco de Mayo is a large holiday celebrated by Mexican-Americans and Mexican-Everettis. The holidays are heavily celebrated in the state of Maya Coast, with festivals and parades. Mexican and Everetti population mixing into areas of Louisiana, Florida, Haiti and several other southern states, since annexation of several Mexican territories by the Union, have brought Cinco De Mayo festivals into cities like Port-au-Prince, New Orleans, Miami, Tampa and Everett City. The Fourth of July is the Union of Everett's annual celebration of independence, known as Independence Day, Secession Day or Freedom Day, is the official national holiday celebrating the official date of the Union of Everett's agreed on and declared secession from the United States of America, which took place on July 4th, 2003. It is the largest celebrated holiday in the country, in which celebrations, festivals and parties can be found in nearly every city and town in the nation. At 12:35pm on July 4th, loud, booming fireworks are fired from the top of the old White House and Capital Building in Washington and the American flag is lowered from a pole and the Everetti flag raised to take its place, noting the time in which President George W. Bush, to-be President Kaitlyn Spencer and United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan signed the treaty which declared the Union of Everett a sovereign nation. Upon nightfall, major fireworks shows take place in every major city, with dazzling displays over the skies of New York City's Statue of Liberty, Everett City's Financial District, Washington's old U.S. Capital Building and National Mall, Chicago's Spire Park, Honolulu, Cancun, Port-au-Prince, San Juan and Toronto's CN Tower. Across the country, counties and small towns also hold their own festivities and fireworks displays. November 11th is a national patriotic holiday in the Union of Everett. Every November 11th, on Veteran's Day, the nation honors its military forces, those who are active service, reserves, volunteers, veterans and those who passed away in combat since 1775. Across the country, military parades take place in several locations. Parades displaying the Union's military power, as well as Homeland Defense System members, Boy and Girl Scouts troops, fire departments, police and soldiers take part in parade festivities in Everett City, New York; New York City, New York and Honolulu, Hawaii. Air shows with displays of Air Forces fighter, performing maneuvers and flight formations with bomber aircraft and other vehicles take place in these locations, as well as as Cape Canaveral, Florida, at the NASA headquarters; at Everett City Air Force Base and several air bases throughout the country. Local fire departments in smaller cities and towns may hold county fire, medical and police fairs and county airports often display local flight talent with the civil air service, a division of the HDS. As well, typically more often in the southern states, locals perform military reenactments from the Revolutionary War and U.S. Civil War. Northern reenactments also occur near Boston, Massachusetts; Saratoga, New York and in Washington, Maryland, bringing tens of thousands to attendance. Every September 11th, since 2003, the Union of Everett has sponsored September 11, 2001 terrorist attack memorials, mourning, remembering and paying respect to the victims of the 2001 World Trade Center and Pentagon attacks. Patriot Day is a federal holiday, as with most holidays, offices close, including schools. The main events of Patriot Day begin at 7:00am Eastern Time, in which a New York Fire Department and New York Police Department procession travels to the New World Trade Center, in lower Manhattan, surrounding the entire NWTC site with FDNY response trucks and volunteer vehicles from states around the region. Typically, at 8:46am, the New York City air raid sirens sound, marking the point in which the first hijacked plane slammed into the North Tower of the original World Trade Center, sounding for one minute, followed by another minute of silence. At 9:03am, the same is done, marking the impact of the second plane, striking the South Tower. These moments continue for each major event on 9/11, including the crashing of the third plane into the former U.S. Defense Department headquarters, the Pentagon and the fourth plane's impact, Flight 93, into a farm field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. At these locations as well, memorials take place. Following the 9:03am alarms, the names of the victims of the attacks are read. Three more alarms sound, marking the collapses of both twin towers and WTC building 7, as those times are reached. As well, memorials are held for the soldiers whose lives were lost in Iraq and Afghanistan. Christmas Macy's Day Parade Thanksgiving Super Bowl Sunday Halloween Historical Sites Miscellaneous Entertainment Category:Union of Everett Category:Travel Guides Category:Culture